Unread Letters
by JustMe777
Summary: Jen misses Wes and would do anything to get him back, but after the latest attack, she might get her wish. How long will it last? Everyone knows time can be a cruel master. JenWes AlexOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Dear Wes,

I woke up today and I was here, in the future. It really feels awful, knowing the man I loved died before I was born and I can never see him again.

Every once and a while, I look up your datafiles. I love reading about how you made your own destiny and didn't let anyone tell you how to live. I wish I could be there now to be with you as you defended our future and your own time. Seeing you on datafiles isn't the same. It doesn't really seem like it's really you doing all those things. Just an actor playing the role.

I've never finished watching your datafiles, Wes, I want you always to be alive in my mind.

Today, in Psychology, we were painting pictures as an expression of how it feels leaving the past. I painted a crashed timeship on a beach with a man in red among the rubble. That man was you.

After Psychology, Alex invited me to Derevko's, a new restaurant in town. We talked for a while and while talking to him, it almost felt like I was talking to you. Silly, I guess. Then I remembered how he wasn't you; that he may have your face, your eyes, your laugh, but he'll never be you.

I love you,

Jen

So what do you think? Do you like it or not? I'm thinking about either doing a collection of letters for certain ranger couples or continuing this thing with Wes and Jen where Wes and Alex switch places for a while. Please tell me what you think. If you are for the whole ranger letter thing, either review or PM me if there are any certain ranger couples you would like me to do.

Thanks for reading.

YRAM


	2. Datafiles and Hospital Visits

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – please don't sue!**

**A/N: Okay, I know the beginning is a bit boring and you can skip it if you like, but please read the chapter anyways. It gets interesting later on in it. **

**Chapter Two**

Data File #784 Time Force Ranger Team; Level Delta facing escaped mutant Allinav. Delta team is using the circular defense formation effectively when Red Ranger steps to attack Allinav. Pink Ranger steps out to protect Red Ranger when she is pushed to the ground by Allinav. Red Ranger is hit by Allinav's beam and is taken to intensive care unit 596. End of Log 

"I can't do this Commander," Jennifer said quietly, "I can't write about what happened to Alex. I'm just too worried about him."

"Jennifer, Alex is fine." Jennifer's commander sighed, "I just told you an hour ago that he regained consciousness. What more do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I just –"

"How's about this Jen, take the hour off and go visit him. You're not doing much here anyways."

"Thank you, Commander."

"Alex," Jennifer whispered as she stood next to his bed, "Please – please don't die on me Alex. I've already lost Wes, don't make me lose you too."

As if on cue, Alex stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Jennifer as if in shock.

"Jen!" Alex choked out.

"Yeah, Alex, It's me."

Alex looked confused for a second and then said, "Jen, don't you know me?" He paused for a second. "Jen, it's me, Wes.

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm sorry for waiting so long to update, just lately I've been having a lot of _really_ bad days. **

**I've decided to do the whole AlexWes switching bodies thing and post the other one-shots separately, but if you want, I may turn them into full stories like this one. I'm about to post my new story, Friends, in like two seconds, so it'd be cool if you'd read that. **

**And now, for my kind of random question of the week, how many of you can guess how I came up with Allinav's name in this story. Yeah, I know I'm random. Please review. **


	3. Puppy Dog Kisses

**Disclaimer - I don't own Power Rangers; never have, probably never will. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Ah! Dumb dog get off me!" Alex practically screamed. It was six in the morning and he had just been woken up by a big black puppy licking his face.

A figure in the doorway smiled, "I told you that dog was no good."

Alex sat up to get a good look at the stranger; she was a short blonde girl who he had never seen in his life. Who was she?

"Where am I, cadet?" Alex asked.

"Cadet? Wes, get a life!"

"My name's not Wes." He said, "Now, where am I?"

"In your house." The girl said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"My house?" Alex asked, "This can't be real… I live in an apartment!"

"You don't have to rub it in, Wes. You're rich; I'm bankrupt. Trust me, I'd rather have my own house than live my gun-obsessed sister,her new husband, and _you_!" The girl said venomously.

"I'm not gun-obsessed!" Another voice said from the hallway. "Just because you don't have a clue about self defense doesn't mean - "

"I'm sorry, no offense meant, Taylor, butWes isseriously gettingon my last nerve! He's such a spoiled brat!"

"For the last time, my name's not Wes!"

"Becca, you know,breakfast's almost readyready. Why don't you go downstairs and check on it;I'll meet you downstairs in a few seconds."

"Fine, good luck withthe prince of the manorover there." Becca saidbefore she leftthe room.

"Wes," Taylor said, closing the door. "We've got to talk."

"I'm not Wes." Alex said.

"Okay, than who the heck are you?"

"My name's Alex and I'm from the future."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's a really short chapter, but I thought it would be a good way to end. It just all seemed to fit. I want to thank PRTCSI and MegGiry3003 for reviewing. **


End file.
